The Spirit Bender
by Fire of Illumination
Summary: In another world, bending is common, well-known, and well-ptractised. In our own world, such a thing has never been accomplished. What happens if a being that is already superior gains the ability to bend an element? With both worlds at stake, Rated M for later chapters. DannyxSam, TuckerxToph, AangxKatara, ZukoxKatara


Hey all you fellow authors out there! This is if my first fan-fic so I hope that I can get lots of reviews to help me further improve my writing skills!

Summary: Avatar TLA/Danny Phantom Cross-over. In the world of bending, there are the four main elements that each nation has always prided itself on knowing. Currently, the leaders of these four nations are at war, but a small group of people, each a representative from each nation, has hopes that the spirit bender will awaken and help save their world from destruction. Meanwhile, a boy who is half-ghost has just felt something change in his body. He feels different, and can sense things he never thought existed. His loyal friends are there for him as his mentor tells him his destiny, and sends him to the realm where he is needed.

Chapter 1 – The Awakening

Casper High's student body was just beginning to flow out for lunch. Classmates bumped frequently into one another as the hungry rushed to be the first to the cafeteria. The jocks and A-list members settled into their usual gait as the masses parted for them, as if the A-list was Moses and everyone else was the Red Sea. The leading boy glared at all people he passed as if he somehow knew they were all beneath him. His eyes settled on one particular trio and he smirked, ready to do what he knew would both thrill himself and his group of peers.

"Hey Fentoad!" the blonde Dash Baxter called out to the trio, "It's your lucky day! You get to buy my lunch."

The trio simultaneously turned to fix their gazes filled with loathing on Dash. The lean boy with ebony hair and ice blue eyes flinched as he realized that the jock was speaking out to him, Danny Fenton. The gothic girl beside him with raven-coloured locks and lavender eyes broke her look from the bumbling blonde and glanced at her best friend Danny. The girl, Sam Manson, blushed lightly as she did and hastily looked away. She cocked her shapely left hip to the side, unknowingly showing off her curves and well-proportioned body. The dark skinned lad with his buzz cut hair hidden beneath his red beret and eyes as dark as coal caught Sam's motions of the corner of his eye and he smiled for he, Tucker Foley, knew of the girl's strong infatuation with his best friend Danny.

Dash left his group with his large palm open and outstretched. "Well Fentoenail, what'll it be: the money or another beating?"

Sam was simmering beside Danny. This bullying had been going on for as long as she could remember and she knew Danny wouldn't stand up for himself, simply because he was too nice and enjoyed peace rather than fighting even though he had more than enough power to defend himself. Danny was half ghost and could do so many things that the normal boy in front of them did not. But Danny knew not to use his powers for self-gain all the time and Sam usually stood by him in this decision of making peace and not war. Not today, however as she stepped in front of Danny and pointed her finger accusingly at Dash. "You know what Dash? This has got to stop," she said, jabbing her finger into Dash's chest. "You've been bullying Danny and the rest of us for over four years and now we're in grade eleven! Don't you think it's time for this to end? You can finally concentrate on something other than your ego and who knows, you might be able to ascertain grades that don't share the same letter that starts your first name!" With each sentence, she was jabbing him and he was now backed against a locker. Other students had gathered around for several reasons: to see Dash get his just desserts, to ogle Sam, to see Sam and crew get beat up, or to see something, _anything_ happen.

Dash sensed the disbelief coming from the rest of the A-list so he scoffed and stood to full height over Sam. "Yeah, me and my grade A's really need to change our ways."

Sam laughed once and loudly. "HA! As if! Your name stars with the letter _D_, Dash, or has your new first name become Asshole?" The crowd ooh-ed at this, and Dash clenched his hands into fists and glared down with full hated at the social outcast goth girl.

"Be careful Manson," he warned, "you may be a girl, but you don't act like one! So if I hit you right now, no one would notice the difference!" He smiled on the inside as Sam backed off ever so slightly. He had found his way to push back. "Yeah, I said it. You dress in skirts and tanktops, sure; I'll give you that, but have they ever done any good in attracting a guy's attention? The only guy to ever take interest in you was _Gregor_ but even he turned out to be a phoney that couldn't put up with you!" His face was in a full-out grin as he advanced on the girl, making her take a step back. "In fact, you haven't even been able to get the one guy's attention that you've been wanting for so long! He's too busy looking at people who actually have decent bodies and know where they belong in the social ladder! Why I bet he has-"

Dash was immediately shut up by Danny's fist contacting with his right cheek. Danny had been fuming the whole time that Dash was talking. He had refused to act out at first, wincing at the thought of getting pummelled, but as Dash hurt Sam more, the rage inside him had begun to build. "NO DASH!" Danny yelled loud enough to make everyone else shut up and for Sam to turn and look at Danny. She saw his eyes growing a very strong electric green and she felt a little fear pass through her for the boy who had just insulted her. Danny went on, "You have no right to treat her or anyone else that way! You never have! Sam is a beautiful and intelligent young woman that knows what she believes in and shows those beliefs to the world! You are nothing but a selfish over-sized oaf who needs to chill out!" As Danny finished his sentence, Dash's legs began to freeze and the ice was slowly advancing up his thighs.

Sam panicked and took two hasty steps to Danny and grabbed him on the shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact with her. "Danny, please calm down," she whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. "He isn't worth the trouble or the time, and I know you will regret hurting him later so please, stop."

Danny's eyes faded back from the powerful green to his calm icy eyes, and he looked down to the floor, ashamed that he had lost control for a moment. The ice on Dash began to melt and as soon as he could run, Dash turned and fled with the rest of the A-list in tail. The crowd was still silenced, but one look from Tucker was all it took for them to disperse and begin murmuring amongst themselves.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as she took her hands off Danny's shoulders. Her left hand went underneath his chin and gently forced him to look up into her soft eyes. He complied hesitantly and she saw the shame that he tried to hide before he looked fully into her gaze. Sam smiled and hugged Danny as she whispered, "It's okay Danny, and everything is going to be alright. Dash didn't get hurt, and neither did I, so there is no need to worry."

Danny breathed heavily as he relaxed into the embrace. However, he knew her words weren't reaching his core. He had felt something shift in him as he had turned out to lash out at Dash, and he was scared to find out what it was. Danny broke the embrace and looked to both Sam and Tucker as he said, "Thanks guys, but let's go get something to eat."

Sam and Tucker smiled, even though they both knew something was wrong with Danny. The air around him felt a bit different than normal, but if their ghost friend was worried, he would let them know in due time.

_Another place…_

Katara, Aang, Toph, and Zuko all awoke with a start. Their energies had all felt the strong surge just moments before, and they all turned to one another. Aang was the first to speak as he said, "So, the spirit bender has finally awakened."

TBC

Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I will update frequently when I can and when I do not get writer's block!

Please R&R

Fire


End file.
